Alexie's Betrayal
by thesiriuswriter
Summary: Harry finally has a way to bring down Voldemort once and for all but it will mean trusting your enemies, betraying your friends and doing things he never thought he would do. Sometimes the lines become blurred when you fight evil.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi Everyone,_

_I'm back with a new one and I'm really excited. Its completely different to my other ones but it still has lots of romance but lots of drama too. Also a huge thank you for my awesome followers who always leave a kind word, thanks love you guys to bits._

_Hope you enjoy it. _

_Sirius xoxo_

**Alexie's Betrayal**

Harry stormed out of his boss's office cursing all the way back to his own office. Why did he have to get all the new recruits? Ron, his partner, best friend and unfortunately for Harry, the boss's son always got the pick of the assignments as well as almost always avoiding the new recruits. Harry had been called into Minister Weasley's office earlier that morning and he walked in with a clear head and a fair bit of hope that he would be going on the latest mission that was discussed in the staff meeting. Little did he know that Ron had already made up his team and unfortunately Harry was not part of it. That mission required only two people and at the meeting this morning it had been decided that the cover would be two mates holidaying in a new country but somewhere between then and now, it changed to the couple being a married couple so therefore Ron had chosen his best Auror, Luna Lovegood to partner him. Harry stomped back into his office and slammed the door. He was so sick of Ron getting all the good assignments, he understood that years ago when they were back in school Ron had a bit of a complex where Harry was concerned but once they started working together to bring down Voldemort, Harry thought that was all gone.

Apparently not.

Harry heard a knock on the door and yelled out go away before he even knew who it was. He had a heap of papers to now sort out as they were scattered around his office.

"Umm Mr Potter Sir, can I come in?" Harry grunted and called out ok to his secretary and she walked in.

"Ohh sir, what happened? I'll get that fixed up straight away." Harry shook his head,

"No it's ok Penny, did you have a message for me?" Harry asked, a little calmer now.

"Umm, yes sir, Miss Weasley rang and left this message for you." Another roll of the eyes.

"That's ok Penny just read it to me," she looked unsure but read it anyway "Harry the Minister's meeting is this weekend, pick me up at 6 promptly, please." Harry looked at Penny, "She didn't say please did she Penny?" she shook her head and Harry smiled.

"You're too sweet Penny Longbottom, just like your dad." She smiled at the thought of her dad and then left the office after asking once again if she could clean up his files.

Penny had been working with Harry since last year when she finished Hogwarts. She wanted a ministry job but nobody would employ her and then Neville asked Harry whether he could ask around and as Harry had just lost another one of his secretaries to Ronald Weasley, he was a little reluctant but then he thought Ron would never have a secretary so young because he couldn't be seen on dates with her, so Harry said yes.

She was such a lovely young girl, very polite, very efficient and so sweet. She had long brown hair like Neville's but her face was so familiar. Harry had asked Neville plenty of times who her mum was but Nev just said it was someone from his past and she wasn't going to be in his future. She gave up Penny the second she was born and Neville never looked back. He adored his daughter as she adored him. Harry always thought of her like she was his daughter, him and Nev were the same age so it wasn't an impossible thought.

Harry spent the day getting his files in order, quite annoyed with himself that of all the things he chose to throw around his room it had to be something so difficult to sort through. After lunch Harry was called back to Minister Weasley's office and as he walked down he felt a funny feeling in the air, something was off or something big had happened.

He approached Minister Weasley's office and waited in the waiting room. Mrs Weasley was visiting too and she was chatting away non stop to Harry.

"Harry love you haven't been over for dinner in so long, you look peaked, you need some of my home made cooking." Harry smiled and spoke to her, "Come on Mrs Weasley, you haven't cooked in ages now you have 3 elves to look after you in your new home." Mrs Weasley laughed and agreed but still insisted he come over and thankfully Mr Weasley walked out at that minute.

"Oh hello love, what brings you by the office today?" Mr Weasley kissed his wife and took the lunch she brought in for him. They stood chatting for about ten minutes about personal things and Harry was getting a bit annoyed. He stood up and told Minister Weasley he would come back later but he stopped him with a firm no. Mrs Weasley took that as her cue and left the two men alone.

"Sorry Harry she gets lonely at home with no children to look after and with Ron away and Ginny spending most of her nights at her advertising company, Molly is lonely. Anyway come in, come in I have something very important to discuss with you." Arthur looked over at his secretary and told her no interruptions.

Harry followed him in and noticed a woman sitting in the chair in front of Arthur's desk. She was quite striking, she had a certain aura about her. She was wearing a tight fitted red top that left little to the imagination, black tights and also long black high heeled boots that came up over her knees. Her hair was long brown and curly and it came down to her waist. She had beautiful skin and rich golden brown eyes. Harry realised he was staring but as she seemed more interested in investigating her own hands, she had not caught him out.

Arthur walked around to his seat and sat down and the lady looked up at him and nodded slightly.

"Harry firstly I want to apologise about rail-roading you this morning with the latest mission. It wasn't that I didn't want you to go it's just that I have another mission for you that is of the utmost importance..." Harry nodded, glanced at the woman again and he continued.

"So Harry I think its safe to say you won't be doing the new recruits this term but as I said earlier you do have another mission." Harry looked at the girl again and looked back at Arthur.

"OK Minister Weasley what is it?" Arthur nodded and looked at the woman again, he was obviously conflicted about something.

"Minister, the mission?" Harry was in no mood today.

Arthur stood up and walked over to his fireplace that had a photo of all his family on it with Harry included as well.

"Harry son, you know I think of you as another son, and the mission I have is dangerous and even though its against my better judgement unfortunately you're the only one who has the knowledge and the know how to complete it." Harry nodded again and gestured for him to continue.

"Firstly son I think I had better introduce you to our guest."

Harry mumbled finally.

"Harry this is Miss Hermione Granger, she has come to us with some important information about Voldemort." Harry looked over at her and went to shake her hand.

"Hi I am Harry, Harry Potter." The woman smiled and then stood up. She walked over to Harry and walked around him like she was sizing him up for something. Harry watched her without turning around while she ran a finger along his shoulder to his other shoulder and then turned to stand in front of him.

"OH I know who you are Mr Potter, I know you very, VERY well..." Harry looked at her and then looked at Arthur and Harry couldn't read the expression on his face.

"...Yes you're Harry James Potter born 31st July. Lost his parents to Voldemort when he was only one year old and then lost his beloved Godfather, Sirius Black when he was a teenager. No other family that is known of. Professor Dumbledore taught you everything he could to help you to fight the war, but was it enough?" Harry was getting really pissed off at this point and looked at Arthur then turned around to look at Hermione.

"Look Miss Granger, everything you said is easily found in any book, what is it you want?" She laughed and it irked Harry.

"Yes Mr Potter, you can find this knowledge anywhere, it is common knowledge but... and its a big but... can you read about how you still dream about your mother nearly every night. How you can't and won't have a relationship with a woman because you know He can and will take her from you. How you still hear the screams of people who you couldn't save every time you close your eyes, how you're the only person to have a link to Voldemort to know what he is thinking?" Harry was ready to lose it and he slowly reached behind him to take his wand in his hand.

"Nobody knows that information, Arthur what the hell is going on here?" Hermione walked back over to sit down on the edge of Arthur's desk with one leg up on the chair she was originally sitting on. She leant forward on her knee and watched Harry's face intently as Arthur spoke to him.

"Harry the mission is simple, we have Intel about Voldemort like never before and it's up to you to bring him down. It will mostly be undercover work and it's imperative you don't tell anyone about your mission Harry, is that clear?"

"Yes Arthur it's not the first time I have gone undercover, why all the secrecy?"

Arthur paused for a minute and then looked at the back of Hermione's head who was still sitting in front of him.

"The reason it's so secret Harry is because we finally have a way in to Voldemort's ranks. A way to know what he is doing before he does it. Finally a way to bring down his army from the inside and that way is through her." Arthur pointed to Hermione and the confusion on his face was clearly evident. What on earth could this girl do to bring down Voldemort?

"Harry please meet Alexie Riddle!"

Harry's wand was out so fast that it made Arthur's head spin and Hermione instantly raised her hands to show him she wasn't armed.

"Potter I'm not armed, put down your wand." Hermione demanded but Harry was on guard, more carefully than ever before.

"NO I won't Alexie, turn around and put your palms flat against the table." Harry instructed and Arthur went to object but Hermione said to him it was fine.

She turned around and did what he said and then he kicked her feet apart. Harry quickly frisked her while still holding the wand closely to her head.

"Are you happy? I said I wasn't armed."

Harry snorted and spun her around and stepped in close to her body forcing her to lean over the desk backward with his wand pointed into her neck.

"I won't be happy till the day you are behind bars or better still, dead Alexie Riddle, only known daughter of Voldemort!"

_Well what do you think, Hermione is strong, dependent and quite powerful and Harry will definitely meet his match._

_As always review if you like_

_Sirius xo_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi Everyone,_

_glad you're enjoying this one, I am really happy with this one so far. It's going to be very raunchy and lots of head butting between our two favourite characters. Just be advised Hermione is out of character, (smiles an evil smile)._

_Sirius xoxo_

Chapter 2

Harry couldn't believe he was standing in the same room as Alexie Riddle. The story goes that Voldemort took her mother, a muggle, and wanted a child. It was his way of destroying both worlds and making them his own. He was never satisfied with just conquering the Wizarding world, he needed it all. Alexie's Mum, Elizabeth was randomly chosen as far as anyone knew. It had proven to be extremely hard to prove Alexie's existence as she had never been seen, her identity was a closely guarded secret while she was growing up but as an adult, her reputation proceeded her.

Harry realised he still had her bent over the desk and his wand pointed threateningly at her throat.

"Are you finished Potter, finished proving your male dominance?" Alexie stated and Harry pushed her hard one more time before he backed off.

"Harry I understand this is extremely difficult but you can understand the sensitivity of this case, can't you son?" Arthur had now sat down since Harry had stood down. Harry looked at him and was completely shocked, "Minister, hell Arthur, how can you trust her, how can you bring her in here? SHE IS ALEXIE RIDDLE! Our number 2 wanted madman of all time." Hermione sat back down and couldn't help the smile that graced her lips and Harry seriously wanted to smack it off her face and he told her so.

"You listen to me Riddle, I have no problem in using this wand on you, armed or not armed and don't think for one minute that I won't curse that damn smile off your face either." Hermione looked at him and then slowly stood up and she stepped in closer to him and when she was very close she looked down his body, like a woman looking over her merchandise, and she then got up into his face.

"Try it Potter, I could kill you with my hands, I don't need a wand." In the space of a split second Harry retaliated and the fight was on. Harry went to raise his wand to her face again but she grabbed his arm and tried to throw him over her shoulder but as Harry was trained in all forms of martial arts he stopped the throw. Once he did this though, she had another attack ready and waiting. Each punch was stopped by the other and each strike was diverted professionally. Hermione tackled him to the ground knowing she would have the upper hand in agility but Harry turned and pinned her down to the ground instead. She wasn't going to let him win so she flipped him over her head and grabbed his arms as he went and pulled herself around to now being on top of him with her legs around his throat. They were certainly matched in physical combat and as much as Arthur was mesmerised, he thought he had better stop it.

"STOP you two. We have a war to fight and surprisingly enough you two are on the same side so start acting like it." He pulled Harry off before Hermione kicked him in the back to start it all again.

"Now if this is going to work, you two need to work together and I mean it, work TO-GETH-ER." Arthur emphasised each syllable with a strong hit to the table as well.

"So as much as I would love to solve this case as quickly as possible, you two obviously need some time to learn to work together as a team so Harry say hi to your new flat mate..."

Harry's eyes bulged out of his head and truth be told so did Hermione's, she thought she could travel back and forwards to work not live with him.

They both started throwing their own arguments at Arthur but he wasn't listening. He knew this was going to be hard but it was imperative to the case that these two worked as one. He let them continue on until they ran out of steam and it was Harry who got in the last word.

"...I will never live with Alexie Riddle Arthur, never..." Hermione stopped and looked at Harry and she didn't really care what he said, she was used to being alone anyway, having a partner would be a hindrance to the way she worked.

"I'm not so keen on living away from my father's home either..." Harry turned and looked at her and then yelled at Arthur, "Did you hear what she said, she just said her father, Voldemort, Arthur she said her father who is VOLDEMORT!" Hermione rolled her eyes and then spoke to Arthur choosing to ignore the idiot standing next to her.

"As I was saying, I am not too keen on being away from my father's home for too long, I have to still show my face or he will get suspicious Minister, I need to be there for meetings otherwise I am no help to you at all." Arthur nodded and then looked at Harry who's face was showing that he was looking at two aliens, not two people.

"Harry I understand this is hard but please try and look at the bigger picture. We have never been able to get this close to Voldemort not even in his outer circle but now we have this opportunity and we can't pass it up. That's why you need to do this, it has to be you." Arthur was pleading with him and even as much as Harry had a bad feeling about this he knew he was right.

"Just one thing, this is my case, no one else's, I call the shots Arthur, is that clear?" Arthur nodded and then Harry turned around to Hermione and addressed her, "Is that clear Riddle?"

"Yes BUT when we bring him down, its my way or the highway Potter. I know him, I have lived with him all my life. I know what he is capable of and what I am capable of so don't push me." Hermione waited until he nodded and then she continued,

"Next, stop calling me Alexie, it will be heard by someone and this whole case will be over before it starts. My name is Hermione so use it." Harry glared at her then did a half nod and then turned to look at Arthur.

Arthur, Hermione and Harry continued talking about the details of the case for another hour. Hermione and Harry left the office and he walked her down to his office to go over any information she may have for any upcoming raids.

They walked in silence and Hermione was easily keeping up with his fast stride. She received many admiring glances from the men in the Ministry but Harry didn't even notice. He had a million things running around his head, the most important one being how was he going to work with Voldemort's daughter? He could take out this woman standing next to him and it wouldn't be a problem, he would be seen as a hero but Harry knew he had to look at the bigger picture. Arthur was right, this was the first time they had ever had this big a break, he just had to bite the bullet and keep her close to him.

They arrived at his office and Penny looked up with bright shocked eyes.

"Umm hello miss, hello Sir, can I get anything for you and your guest?" Penny sounded nervous, Harry rarely had new people at his office, everyone he brought Penny knew from work. Harry smiled at her and said they would be fine till later this afternoon. They walked into the office and Hermione turned around and glanced back at the girl.

"Man she looks like Minister Weasley." Harry stopped and stared at her and answered quickly, "Don't be stupid, she is my friend Neville's daughter and her name is Penny, if you need anything just ask her and …. BE NICE she's a good kid." Hermione laughed and then walked around his office looking at all his personal possessions.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked impatiently.

"You can really tell a lot about a person by the personal possessions he has Potter." Hermione kept walking around picking up books that weren't about work and then she noticed the two photos he had on his mantel piece. One was of him, Neville, Ron, Luna and Penny taken at the work Christmas party and the other was a copy of the Weasley family photo that was in Arthur's office. She glanced over the family photo but picked up the Christmas photo and studied it.

"Is that the dad?" she said pointing to Neville and Harry nodded, "..yeah I see the family resemblance. You look happy in this photo, not so much that one, but this one definitely." Harry didn't quite know what to say especially since she was spot on. His only come back was vague.

"Well you know what Christmas parties and alcohol do to a person." and he strangled out a laugh and when he realised she wasn't laughing he looked at her to see a perplexed look on her face.

"Christmas, what is that? It somehow rings a bell but I can't place it." Harry was dumb struck was she kidding? no it didn't look like it she seemed genuine.

"Sorry Alexi... umm Hermione, what do you mean, don't you know what Christmas is?" Harry was still shocked. Hermione looked at him and said no but then she put up that guard again and brushed it off.

"Probably some stupid muggle celebration that is a waste of time and money." Harry watched her and realised she was a very complicated woman, well who wouldn't be, being Voldemort's daughter. Hermione put the photo down and went to sit in the chair in front of Harry's desk, she put her feet up and crossed them on top of his desk and he raised an eyebrow.

"Can you at least try to be polite?"

"What do you mean, how is this rude? I'm comfortable!" Harry rolled his eyes and pushed her feet off the table and then started talking about missions.

Hermione told him about the meetings that were monthly at a venue that was decided at the last second before they apparated. They were usually notified through their dark mark and at that mention Harry stood up quickly and grabbed her arm. He pulled up her shirt and checked both arms and then turned her around and reefed her shirt up her body and he checked her back for any markings. She was standing there in her lacy black bra and she made no attempt to cover herself. When Harry stepped back she reached up to her neck and slowly pulled her red shirt down over her black bra and white milky skin and as much as Harry didn't want to watch, he couldn't help himself.

"You could've asked you know?" Hermione sat back down in her chair and went to put her feet back up on the desk but thought twice of it.

"As if you would've told me Riddle! How does he contact you anyway?" Hermione showed him a ring she wore that was very small and looked insignificant, it was better that it avoided detection. Harry looked down at the papers pretending to look through the notes he had made but it was to hide the blush that graced his face as he realised what he had just done to a woman, Alexie or not Alexie, it wasn't right. He just slipped into Auror mode and had no regard for her personal well being but he had to keep his wits about him, this was Voldemorts daughter and he wasn't 100% sure if she was there for the reasons she said.

Hermione watched him intently and even though her treatment just then didn't particularly worry her, she had been through considerably worse, she was extremely curious about his reaction. She stood up and very slowly leaned across the table and then put a finger under his chin, Harry pulled back instantly and looked into her golden brown eyes.

"Yes I would have told you, we need trust Harry and I know I have to earn it but you also have to let me try." Harry watched her and he was trying hard to not look at her breasts that were standing out right in front of his face.

"Well you have to forgive me Hermione if I am cautious about trusting you of all people," Harry sat back on his chair giving himself some space. She was certainly a confident woman and she had no problems with accepting and using her own body. She sat back and then waited until Harry continued. There was an awkward silence and Hermione broke it, "Why don't you just say what's on your mind Harry then we can get past this and move on?"

Harry looked at her and decided it would be a sign of weakness if he said what was really on his mind.

"I want to get through this as quickly as possible Hermione I'm still not convinced you are here for the reasons you have said so we have work to do, is there anything else you would like to add to this." Harry pointed at the last lot of notes they had written and Hermione smiled and then continued telling Harry details of her fathers tightly run organisation. Quite a while later there was a knock at the door and Harry called out for Penny to come in.

"Sorry Sir, is it OK if I leave now, Dad is having family friends for dinner and he is waiting on me?" Penny asked sheepishly.

"Sure Penny, what time is it anyway?"

"Its after 8pm sir," Harry nearly had a heart attack, "OH Penny sweetie your dad will kill me, sorry its so over time take tomorrow off on me so you can have a rest."

"No no Sir its ok, I caught up on lots of paperwork." After discussing it for a few more minutes, Penny agreed to take the day off and Harry let her apparate from his office so she wouldn't have to go all the way down stairs and wait at the designated apparating area as that could take another half an hour.

"OK Hermione I think we could probably call it a day, so what are you going to do now?" Hermione stood up and told him she would go home for a couple of days and make sure there hasn't been any changes or any suspicions as to where she had been. From then on she would bring clothing so she could stay at his house and Harry agreed. He was just a little bit glad he had a couple of nights to himself and also realised his spare room needed a clean.

"OK Hermione I'll walk you down to where you can apparate.."

"Umm NO Harry, I could easily be seen by any of my fathers Death Eaters down there, everyone comes in and out of the Ministry through that front door, even prisoners." Even though he didn't want to, he had to agree with her and she certainly knew her stuff. He supposed she wouldn't have gotten this far in her life if she didn't. Harry then spent the next ten minutes adjusting his wards so she could apparate straight into his office. He told her the wards would only be open to his office and his office only, if she tried to go somewhere else he would know, if she tried to tweak the wards, he would know, if she did anything that he would find suspicious, he would know. She rolled her eyes slightly bored and then apparated out.

Harry went over the wards one more time, just to be sure and then he apparated home to a sleepless, long, drawn out night.

_Let me know what you think,_

_Sirius xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone,_

_here is Chapter 3, hope you like it. _

_Thanks for the reviews so far you guys are great._

_Sirius xox_

_PS Not J. Just like to play with her characters._

Chapter 3

After a ridiculously sleepless night, Harry got up and cleaned the spare room for his guest. He tidied up all his books and Quidditch memorabilia and shrunk all of his old case files down and locked them away. He ran his wand quickly over the rest of the house and then went to work early and went over some of his upcoming missions. It was going to be hard having a 'partner' with him every minute of the day. Harry spent the morning researching Alexie Riddle, He still couldn't shake the feeling that she was up to something. He went down to the records department and after a couple of hours he still had no new information so he went back to his office.

It was getting close to lunch time and Harry wondered whether he had set the wards right, maybe Hermione got stuck and had to come in through the front entrance. Harry decided to go and investigate and he walked out into the front office to find Hermione sitting on Penny's desk having a nice little conversation with her. She was wearing black tight pants with short high heeled boots and a white loose over shirt that showed her black singlet top underneath. Harry looked at them both having a lovely conversation and interrupted.

"Umm excuse me ladies, what's happening here?" Harry waited with an impatient look.

"Umm sorry Mr Potter, I was bored at home so I came in and I saw Miss Granger in the hall way, she was lost so I showed her back to the office." Penny looked like she was about to cry and Harry felt terrible.

"That's OK Penny, its not a problem but the idea of having a day off is actually having the DAY OFF." Harry smiled at her and then glared at Hermione.

"IF YOU DON'T MIND MISS GRANGER!" Harry grunted out and she turned to Penny and touched her cheek, "see what I mean Love?" then she pushed herself off the desk and followed Harry into his office and all they could hear was Penny's giggles.

"What the hell are you doing Hermione?" Harry said as soon as the door was closed.

"I told you to leave her alone, she's just a kid and my friend's kid at that, you hurt her or put her in harms way then watch out Hermione cause I won't be responsible for what I do to you." Hermione looked at him and smiled and just before Harry was about to totally lose it she put up her hands in defeat.

"OK OK don't stress out Harry, for heaven's sake you're so tightly strung you need a massage, a strong drink or something." Hermione went and sat down and put her feet up on the desk yet again. Harry walked past to go and sit down and as he did he knocked her feet off his desk. They landed with a thud and Harry couldn't help but smile.

The following weeks were stressful to say the least. Harry tried to go over past missions to get different intel that may help to tidy up some past failed cases but it was a long drawn out process. Hermione was snappy and the fact that they had no time apart made it worse. She had moved in and at first she spent little time with Harry. She went into her room and stayed there and most mornings she left before Harry was even up. The fact that Harry had never lived with anyone before, enjoyed his privacy and they were in each others faces all day everyday, definitely contributed to animosity between them. Hermione had to go back to her father's every couple of weeks, he let her have her freedom as long as she touched back for the meetings and also for any attacks that were planned.

Harry and Hermione butted heads constantly and one particular day they ended up being treated by Healers as they didn't have Arthur to pull them off each other.

Harry had had a quiet day as she had been gone the last few days with her father so he got some overdue paperwork done. It was actually a productive day as he met up with Arthur to brief him on their progress. Arthur was very happy with the two of them and again asked him to come for dinner. Harry agreed and said he would come over tomorrow and as he was leaving Arthur told him to bring Hermione. He wasn't sure that was such a great idea.

Harry was sitting in front of his fire place having a fire whiskey when he heard her apparate in. He watched her door and waited and waited then when it was clear she wasn't going to come out he went looking for her. He thought she may have at least come out and said hello since she had been gone for the last few days. Harry had a modest little house with three bedrooms, kitchen/dining room combined, a large lounge room and a small backyard. The reason he bought this one was because it was nothing special, not fancy at all and it blended into the neighbourhood nice and quietly. Just the way he liked his home life.

He walked over to her room and knocked a couple of times. There was no answer so he knocked again, a little louder this time. Again no answer and Harry fought with himself of whether he should go in or not. He walked back over to the lounge and took a sip of his drink, he glanced back at the door and then thought, _stuff it, if she can't be polite enough to say hello why should I try._

Harry finished his drink and went to clean the kitchen, he wouldn't admit that he was stalling but he was hoping she would come out. He delayed his shower as long as he could but then decided to have his shower and try once more. He let the hot water run over his tense shoulders and then when he had finished washing himself he went to check on her again.

"Hermione, I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow." Harry said as he was knocking. He waited for a minute and still no response, he was getting concerned and he lifted his wand to run a scan. He did a complicated movement and he waited. After a few seconds he heard her heart beat, if she was sleeping it would be steady but if it was anything else he would know. The beat started softly but then grew to a louder thump, it wasn't the sound that concerned him, it was the speed at which it was beating. It sounded like she was running a marathon in there so Harry pushed the door open.

It wasn't locked and there were no lights on. The light from the fire shone in through the open door and Harry could see she was laying face down on her bed. He stepped in quietly and whispered her name but she didn't answer him and she didn't even move. He said it a bit louder but again no response.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" He walked over to her bed and watched to see if she would react.

Nothing.

"HERMIONE, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" He said it louder and this time and she twinged, it was only slight but he saw it. Harry stepped over closer and touched her shoulder and for some reason he knew something was wrong. He turned her over and gasped at the sight before him. She was covered in blood and she had black and blue bruises all over her face, arms and chest. Harry waved his wand and the lights came on and he didn't think he could be more shocked but he was. She looked terrible, her hair was matted with dirt and blood and she had cuts and bruises everywhere. He sat down next to her and lifted her up into his arms. Hermione grunted in obvious pain so Harry put her back down. He ran his wand over her and watched as each section turned to red, red was bad, it meant serious damage.

"Hermione I have to take you to the hospital, there's too many injuries I am not qualified to fix this. Just hold on tight to me, I will apparate us both straight to emergency." Hermione opened her eyes and grabbed his arm and grunted out a strangled no.

Harry reassured her it would be ok but she grabbed his face and made him look at her and she said no again a little more forcefully. Harry reached up and took her hand from his face and held it for a minute before he nodded.

"I'll try and fix the injuries Hermione but I'm not trained for this amount of damage," Harry looked at her and she smiled and then closed her eyes.

"Come on surely the great Harry Potter can do a little thing like fix me up," she laughed softly and even though Harry knew she was trying to lighten the mood, he wasn't in the mood to banter with her.

"Merlin help me," Harry mumbled and then got started on repairing the injuries. It took hours to heal her broken bones and internal bleeding. Once he had her vitals stable he took her for a shower. It was ridiculously awkward but he lifted off her outer shirt and then took off her pants and then in her underwear he slipped her into a hot bath. He washed her hair and continued to keep the bath at a constant temperature, the last thing he wanted was for her to get a cold. He cleaned the cuts and washed away a lot of the dirt which made the bruises look considerably worse. She looked half decent by the time he had finished and he took her out and used his wand to dry her off completely. He carried her back to bed and since he had no idea of where her pyjamas were or if she even wore any, he summoned one of his old Quidditch shirts and he slipped it on her. She was slipping in and out of sleep and when Harry put her back in bed he was sure he heard her mumble thank you but he wasn't completely sure. Harry watched her sleep and was surprised at how non-threatening she looked like this. Her hair was sprayed out on the pillow next to her head and besides the cuts on her face, she looked angelic. She was considerably shorter than Harry first thought but then he remembered that she always wore high heels. He stayed in her room all night so he could keep running diagnostics and could continue to give her the healing potion he had made up quite a while ago and stored for just these circumstances.

The sun was streaming in through the window and Harry stirred and instantly felt his back was sore. He realised he was still in her room and he quickly looked over to her bed to see she was still asleep so he ran another diagnostic. She had started to repair and everything looked fine even the cuts on her face were nearly healed. Harry was secretly pleased that she was fine, he was petrified that she would die on him because she refused to go to Emergency. Hermione started to stir and opened her eyes to see Harry's green anxious eyes looking at her.

"How do you feel?"

"Fucking brilliant Harry."

There was the charming Hermione back again Harry thought. Hermione moved her shoulders slowly and then started to move each part of her body until she could actually sit up. Harry put his hand out so she could sit up but she said no and it hit Harry more than it should have.

"OK Hermione I'm going to work, feel free to stay here for the day and recover." Harry started to walk out when she spoke to him.

"Nuh can't Harry have to go back, dad will be looking for me. I'll probably see you tonight." Hermione stood up and looked at the shirt she was wearing and then looked at Harry but whatever she was going to say was lost because of the look on his face.

"Are you out of your fucking mind Hermione, why go back to him? Look what he did to you? You're damn lucky to be alive." Hermione walked over to her wardrobe and took out a pair of black leather tights and a black fitted top.

"It wasn't dad this time, its cool Harry I'll be back tonight. Don't worry you won't lose your little informant." The sarcasm dripped off her tongue and of course Harry took the bait.

They argued again for a further half hour before Harry stormed out and Hermione dressed and apparated out. Harry was in a right foul mood all day and poor Penny copped it a couple of times. By the time it was early afternoon she crept in to bring him a cup of tea.

"Mr Potter, here is your tea, do you need anything else?" Harry felt terrible seeing how sheepish Penny was.

"Penny I'm sorry I had very little sleep last night, but that's no excuse to yell at you I am very sorry." Penny smiled and told him he should go home, it was very quiet today and he could do with the rest.

"You know what Penny I think I will, I'm supposed to go to Minister Arthur's home for dinner tonight so maybe an afternoon sleep might do the trick." Penny smiled and left Harry to fix up his papers and then leave.

Harry apparated back home and looked around secretly pleased he was alone. He went and had a hot shower and then wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of cold water. He looked outside to see that his garden seriously needed tending to. Harry finished his glass of water and turned around to see Hermione standing in the door way. The look of lust was clear on her face and she wasn't shy to show she was appreciating the view. She looked him up and down slowly mentally taking off that damn white towel.

His body was well built especially since he had to keep fit for his job. She watched one droplet of water make its way from his shoulder where it dripped off his hair, down his chest slowly and across the rippled abs of his stomach. The drip stopped at the top of the towel and disappeared under it and Hermione could feel the effects of his body on her own and wished she could just rip that towel off. Harry watched her stare at his body and was just a little pleased with himself. He knew she was getting to him but she seemed so stone faced and cold it was hard to tell whether he had any effect on her but this made it very clear.

Harry walked over and stood in front of her and then stepped in close to walk past her. She looked up his body until she made eye contact with him and then Harry leant in closer to her face and as much as she wanted to grab his head and pull him into her mouth so she could kiss the living daylights out of him, she restrained herself. Harry was getting closer to her mouth and just before he touched her lips he turned his head and whispered into her ear, "See something you want Granger?" Harry walked away not waiting for a response but he was sure he heard her grunt out a "Shit!"

Harry got dressed in some black pants and a black button up shirt. He left the top buttons open and then tried to tame his hair. It wasn't working. Harry felt a hand come up behind him and then she messed up his hair.

"Leave it messy, you know Harry you can't always tame the wild." The double meaning was not lost on Harry and he looked at her in the mirror.

"You think so Hermione, I don't know I like to think that I can tame wild things, wild things just need some structure and maybe some security." Hermione looked at him through the bathroom mirror and Harry thought she may have shown a brief second of vulnerability but it was gone as quick as it took her to cover up.

"Security, nah no such thing, no-one can promise you security Harry, its a false sense that stupid people believe in. Your hair is wild, leave it like that and learn to love it." Hermione stepped in closer to him and Harry turned and sat back on the bathroom vanity and folded his arms across his stomach.

"I tend to disagree Hermione, if I loved my hair enough and made it feel safe, wanted and loved, it wouldn't need to be wild because it would finally have somewhere to call home." Hermione again looked at him deep into his eyes and then shook her head and stepped back.

"I think we stopped talking about hair a while ago," and she changed the subject, "so where are you going tonight, got a hot date?" Hermione really didn't want to know but the words escaped her mouth before she could take it back.

Harry watched the inner turmoil on her face and wanted to laugh but he didn't, this was the first time since she moved in that they actually interacted in a non hostile way.

"I'm going to Minister Weasley's for dinner, you've been invited too actually?" Hermione's eyebrows went up and then she looked like she had an idea and that worried Harry.

"OK I'll come, let me have a shower and I'll be ready in about half an hour." Hermione decided that the little encounter in the kitchen gave Mr Potter a chance to get a taste of his own medicine.

Harry had a drink of whiskey while he waited for Hermione to finish getting ready. He hoped above all hope that Ginny wasn't going to be there tonight. She was seriously a thorn in Harry's side and with Mrs Weasley hell bent on marrying them off it made it even harder. Harry had a mouthful- left and took it as he heard her heels on his wooden floor. He turned around and then choked on the whiskey and spat it out all over the floor in front of him. He had a coughing fit and Hermione watched feeling just a little proud of herself.

"See something you like Potter?" Hermione smiled and raised her eyebrows in a seductive way and Harry looked away. She walked over to him and the red dress she was wearing was so tight he could practically count her ribs. The dress had sleeves but they were on the tip of her shoulders and Harry noticed that they carefully covered the bruising from the incident last night. The dress came above her knees and then she had very high heeled shoes on so it made her legs look like they went on forever. Her hair was down, sitting in curls all the way down her back to the top of her bottom and she was carrying a small black clutch bag.

_Boy this was going to be a long night..._

Harry put his hand out so they could apparate to the Weasley's home but as Arthur was now the Minister, Harry knew if she wasn't very close to him they would both be rejected because of the strong wards in place. He thought it might be safer apparating to the entrance area rather than inside the house. Hermione put her hand in his and then stepped into his body, very closely. He could see the golden glints in her eyes and then when his thoughts were threatening to run away with him, he concentrated and apparated them both to the Weasley's. Harry stepped away from her and straightened his clothes.

"Hermione please let me do the talking tonight ok, you can be a cousin of mine from abroad. It's easier than dealing with all the questions," Harry fixed his shirt and then tried again to tame his hair but no go. Before he knocked she reached up and grabbed his hand and Harry looked at her questioning her actions with a shake of his head. Then she did something he definitely did not expect, she kissed him hard straight on his lips. She ran her hands in his hair and pushed her body into his and he could feel every part of her supple body against his. Hermione tilted her head and demanded entrance into his mouth and Harry complied easily. It was forceful, hot and sexy and Harry was sure he would have a noticeable reaction to the kiss. She pulled back and then smiled.

"Right now the first kiss is out of the way so we won't look awkward when I am introduced as your girlfriend."

Harry shook his head and said a firm NO but it was too late she had already knocked.

"Well unless there are some other eligible men in there I can have then you're it Harry, so smile baby you're all mine," and at the same time the door opened before Harry had a chance to change her mind so he forced a smile on his face.

"Harry darling, oh you have brought company, who is this lovely lady?" Mrs Weasley was certainly trying her hardest to be polite.

"Hello Mrs Weasley I'm Harry's girlfriend Hermione, Minister Weasley said I could come I hope that's ok?" she sounded so sweet Harry was almost sick.

"Of course dear, please come in you have to meet the rest of my family, everyone is here."

_Oh good God this was going to be a long night, _Harry thought painfully.

_Hope you enjoyed it, thanks again for your kind reviews._

_Sirius xox_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone, _

_thought you might like to read the next one..(smiles)_

_Sirius xox_

Chapter 4

Hermione walked in in front of Harry and he was thankful. At least he didn't have to face everyone first. Molly walked in and there was instant quiet at the normally rowdy table.

"Oh everyone this is Harry's girlfriend …. what was your name dear?"

"Hermione, Hermione Granger," she looked around the table sizing up everyone straight away. She noticed the red headed girl first, she had a deep scowl on her face. Obviously she was Harry's interest, _this could be fun_, Hermione thought.

There were plenty of other red heads around the table, all men though. She didn't find any that interested her at all so she looked at the women around the table. There was one other that was clearly attached to the man she sat with. She looked like she had been trained in combat, probably another Auror. She honed in on the ladies voice who was introducing her.

"Hermione, this is my daughter Ginny, she is a model for the Wizarding Trend and Style magazine." Hermione smiled and nodded and when it was clear Ginny wasn't going to acknowledge her, Hermione turned around to greet the next guy.

"This is my son Ronald, he works with Harry you have probably met him?" Mrs Weasley said sarcastically.

"No, no not at all Harry, where have you been hiding this lovely creature?" Ron said and he got a deathly glare from the blonde sitting next to him.

"Hey Ron, how's the mission going?" Harry tried to change the subject but was interrupted by Mrs Weasley, "No shop talk tonight you boys, Arthur will be home soon so I am telling you now." Harry agreed and Ron smiled still not taking his eyes of Hermione.

Mrs Weasley continued her introductions and it was two more of her sons, Fred and George, obvious twins.

Hermione liked those two, they were pranksters and obviously loved being the family clowns. Everyone sat down to dinner and Ginny noticed how quiet Harry was and called him on it.

"So Harry now I know why you didn't show up to take me to the Minister's Ball a month ago." Harry looked at her and for the life of him he couldn't formulate a sentence. Hermione turned around and leant up against his body and put her hands on his chest and spoke in her sickenly sweet voice,

"Oh honey, you could of taken your little friend to the Ball instead of staying in with me all night." Hermione smiled and ran her fingers up his chest and tapped his nose. Harry was still struck dumb and then she leant up and kissed him quickly on the lips. Harry snapped too but still was at a loss for a response.

"Ok come on you two, take a seat so we can start our dinner, Arthur has just arrived home." Harry turned to look at Arthur as he walked in through the doorway and he smiled when he saw Hermione.

"Hi Hermione, I'm glad you came. I told Harry to bring you I'm so glad you could make it." Arthur said with his own innocence.

"Oh Arthur you know Harry's girlfriend then?" the emphasis on the word know was noticed by everyone but amazingly Arthur covered it well.

"Oh did I forget to tell you Love, I'm so sorry. Hermione was brought in as a transfer and her and Harry hit it off. It was like they were made for each other. So let's get stuck into dinner hey?" Molly didn't question it any more but Ginny wasn't convinced and Ron's tongue was still hanging out of his mouth. Molly directed Hermione to take a seat opposite Ginny and Harry was placed next to her. Molly sat between Ginny and Hermione at the bottom head of the table and everyone else fell into place. The conversation flowed between Hermione, Arthur and the twins all night. Molly constantly tried to intervene but Arthur expertly deterred her. Harry was constantly being distracted by Hermione's actions, her hand was in his lap most of dinner and he found it hard to concentrate especially when she started massaging his thigh subconsciously.

"So what mission are you two on at the moment?" Harry looked over at Arthur who had just intervened and stopped any talk of shop tonight.

The twins kept making her laugh and even though Harry was on edge and constantly worrying about what she would come out with next, he found himself waiting for the sound of her laugh. At one point the sleeve on her dress slipped down and Harry could see that her bruises were about to be exposed so he slipped it up on her shoulder and she reacted to his touch instantly. Her fingers were entwined with his hand on top of the table by now as Harry had to stop her holding his thigh before he had to leave the table for personal reasons.

In the middle of a funny prank the twins were retelling she stopped laughing and squeezed Harry's hand very tightly. He looked at her face and knew something was wrong and after a few minutes she asked if she could use the bathroom and then Harry stood to take her down the hallway to show her the way.

They walked as far away as possible and then he turned her around, "What's wrong?" Hermione glanced over his shoulder and saw Ginny approaching so she kissed him again and held his head in place by entangling her hands in his hair. Ginny walked around the corner and stopped in her tracks as the two people in front of her were in a passionate embrace. She watched for a few seconds that must have felt like hours to her but when Hermione's leg lifted up and hooked around his hip she had seen enough, she turned around and walked away. After a few more minutes Hermione broke the kiss and then pulled her dress back down.

"What the hell was that about?" Hermione quickly adjusted her ring and answered, "We had company, Harry I need to go he is calling me."

Harry freaked out, "NO fucking way Hermione I just spent all night repairing your broken bones, there's no way you're going back to him again. Forget it."

"Thanks for the heroics Harry but I have no choice plus it wasn't dad this time. I'll see you as soon as I can get away." Hermione walked past him but he grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Hermione who did it to you?" Hermione looked at him and even though she had no idea why she did what she did, but she leant up and kissed him again. It wasn't frantic, it wasn't urgent, it was just nice.

"Don't wait up Harry," Hermione continued to walk away but Harry followed her and grabbed her again, "Who did this to you Hermione, tell me?" Hermione felt the ring growing warmer and if she didn't apparate soon the injuries she got last night would be nothing compared to what would happen to her once she got back.

"It was Malfoy Harry, now please let me go, I have to get back there." Harry was shocked, Malfoy, his arch enemy from back in school was capable of nearly killing her. He let go of her arms and she nodded and then apparated away. Harry composed his thoughts and then walked back in to see a few shocked faces that he was alone.

"Where's Hermione?" Molly asked.

Harry looked at Arthur and answered, "She had an emergency with her dad, she needed to go." Arthur was surprised but then covered up quickly changing the subject.

"So Ron how is the mission going?" Molly sent a glare across the table which again stopped any work talk. Molly started chatting between Harry and Ginny and Harry could see exactly where it was going. He turned his attention to Ron who had just suggested that they take a drink in the lounge. Harry jumped at the opportunity and stood up quickly to follow Ron who was on Luna's tail. Arthur walked in behind Harry and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and followed him into a small room that was his office.

"Harry what happened at dinner?" Harry explained what happened with her being summoned and then Arthur nodded.

"We have sources who have told us there will be an attack on Sunday night, that's only two days away Harry, you need to get down there and see what you can do with or without Hermione." Harry nodded.

"Do I take a team and if so, who?" Arthur thought about it for a minute and then when he heard Molly calling for him he spoke to Harry, "We will have to meet up later and go over the details, it's too hard here with everyone around." Harry nodded and then they both walked out of the small office and joined up with the rest of the family.

Harry was very distracted and if it wasn't for that he would have noticed Ginny literally throwing herself at him. She sat next to him on the lounge and was pressed up close to him. She constantly rubbed his arm and over dramatised her laughs at the twins jokes and pranks. It was quite pathetic really. Harry noticed the time and as it was nearing midnight, he stood up to take the glasses into the kitchen and Molly was standing at the sink.

"Oh Harry dear you needn't worry, go back and enjoy your time with Ginny, it's been so long since the two of you were together." Harry didn't miss the emphasis on 'together' and decided to put a stop to it.

"Molly, you know you have always been like a mum to me..."

"Yes I know dear and if you married Ginny I would be your mum." Harry forced a smile.

"... and I thank you and Arthur for everything but I am not going to marry your daughter, not now not ever." Molly looked at him and laughed, "Oh come now dear you can't tell me you love that Hermione girl, its only been such a short time."

"Molly, its very serious between Hermione and me, we even live together now and nothing is going to change that in the near future, trust me. I have Arthur's blessing why can't I get yours too?" Molly pretended to wipe away some crumbs on the bench and then commented.

"Harry its just that you both seem so intense, it's like you can't move unless she moves or breath unless she breathes, she looks at you like you're her entire life. Its unbelievable Harry how can two people be so entwined, so over whelming in such a short time? I just don't see it lasting the distance Harry love I'm sorry but Ginny is the right one for you, no-one else." Harry smiled and touched her hand.

"No Molly, she isn't."

Molly looked at him and even though she could have argued her point and she may have won it eventually, something in Harry's voice and manner made her stop, he made her see that he was right, he was never going to marry her daughter.

_OK so hopefully Molly is in her place._

_Hope you like it,_

_Sirius_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi Everyone hope you like this Chapter, I'm really excited about this story, I'm enjoying the interaction between our two favourite characters._

_Hope you enjoy it too._

_Sirius xox_

Chapter 5

Harry worked with Arthur the following day going over the limited amount of intelligence they had.

He organised to meet Arthur at his home so he could be there when Hermione arrived back, but he told Arthur that is was safer being away from the Ministry.

"Where is the attack scheduled?" Arthur rummaged through his papers that were spread out on Harry's small dining room table.

"Here it is Harry, a small town outside of London called Twillington."

"Twillington? Are you sure Arthur? That's a quiet magical town nothing ever happens there?" Harry was scratching his head wondering what on Earth Voldemort was up to.

Arthur was quiet and then Harry noticed, he looked up at him and knew he wasn't telling him everything.

"OK spill it Arthur, what aren't you telling me?" Arthur stood up and walked over to the kitchen window and stalled and when Harry cleared his throat, he came and sat back down.

"Harry I have been personally looking over every case concerning Voldemort since I started in office. A lot of things just haven't added up. That creature is always one step ahead of us, it's like he knows our plans before we even know our plans. I have been wondering whether there's a mole in the Ministry." Harry's eyes widened but the expression on Arthur's face showed him how true it was.

"How Arthur, what do you mean? Who for heaven's sake?"

"Harry I can't answer those questions but together we might be able too." Harry was shocked, this was huge, someone in the Ministry, someone who sits at their meetings, who contributes to the discussions, is a traitor.

"OK Arthur this is really hard to take in so tell me what do you know?" Arthur and Harry talked intensively for hours. Harry discovered that Arthur had actually set up Twillington as a target to see whether Voldemort would take the bait and even though it's been months since Arthur mentioned it, the bait was taken all the same.

"So what is the plan Arthur, what do you know, how are we going to attack?"

"Harry basically I set up the town as a small but strong force that was starting to endorse muggle and magical weddings. I wanted something small that wouldn't draw too much attention, something that would actually begin to grow but the only people who knew about it are all the aurors I placed there." Harry nodded, "But what about the people who live there Arthur, they are innocent."

"No Harry I have relocated all the residents, there were only a small amount of people living there. I slowly increased the town and placed all of the aurors we have there. It was the only way to ensure I controlled the attacks."

"All the Aurors? You mean Ron and Luna too?"

"Yes Harry everyone!"

"Arthur why didn't you tell me?" Harry looked at him in the eye and Arthur knew he was hurt.

"Harry son, you're the only one I trust. The only one!" Harry looked at him and the realisation of his words hit him hard.

"What Arthur, do you hear yourself, you're including your own son in those accusations. Are you crazy?" Harry just couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at Arthur to see that his eyes were welling up with tears.

"I know exactly what I am saying Harry, exactly." The silence filled the air and the two participants sat in silence for some time.

"Arthur, what is the plan for tomorrow night, what information do we have?" Arthur composed himself and then spoke frankly, "Actually Harry we have nothing, it was only a chance of luck that we got this intel. Has Hermione mentioned anything to you? Is that why she took off last night?" Harry shook his head, "No she didn't mention anything, she came home two nights ago completely battered, it took me all night to repair the injuries. After that she went back to Voldemort and then again last night and she still hasn't shown up."

Arthur nodded, "You know Harry this is why we have her here, to get the intel we need, what is she playing at?" Harry shook his head clearly unable to give Arthur any answer.

The meeting continued into the night and even though they didn't have any paperwork written down they knew what the plans were. Harry was going in alone tomorrow night and meeting up with the few Aurors that Arthur knew weren't involved. He had kept a group out of the loop so he knew if the information leaked it certainly wasn't the five aurors he had chosen. The plan was Harry would go in and meet up with the Aurors and take on surveillance only. It was important that they try and find out who the mole was before they took out any death eaters.

Harry was waiting till the last possible second to apparate to Twillington as Hermione had not returned and he was really starting to worry. He looked at the time, it was 8.05pm, he grunted and then left.

Harry landed behind the park that was located in town. He made his way south down to the pub on the corner where he was meeting up with the Aurors as Arthur had instructed. He walked in and scanned the crowd quickly, it seemed that the place was deserted as there were only two men sitting in the back in a booth. One of them men nodded at the other and then motioned for Harry to come and join them. He grabbed three butter beers and walked over.

"You're late Potter, what took so long?"

"I got held up plus it's only 20 minutes. Where do we stand?"

The two men, Ryan Knocks and Larry Glass filled Harry in on the details. The three other Aurors were already in place, slightly annoyed that he had kept them waiting.

Ryan spoke to Harry, "OK Potter, Minister Weasley said we are observing only. Our primary mission is to try and flush out the mole or at the very least narrow it down to a handful not the twenty or so we have now." Harry agreed and then Larry added, "Is there anything else we should know Potter?" Harry didn't make eye contact while he shook his head no.

"Umm forgive me Potter, I know you're my superior and all that but cut the bullshit. They don't don't send YOU out unless there is a big raid going down so I ask again, is there anything else we need to know?" Larry and Ryan looked at him and again he shook his head.

The two men looked at each other and then had no choice but to agree with their boss. Harry finished his drink and they all stood to leave, He stopped and looked at both the men.

"Listen guys, as you know there are some details I can't tell you about because I am bound but one thing you need to know, I have your back and I hope you have mine too." Both men nodded and then put out their hands to shake his hand, "Yes sir that's one thing we definitely know."

The three men went out into the street and quietly apparated to the location they were given. Harry looked around and found an empty flat in a building across the road. He motioned for the men to follow him and they quickly assembled into their positions. It was important that they took every precaution to not be seen as they had no idea of who to trust. It was an hour later before there was any movement in the house across the road that they had their eyes on. At one point Harry had to think quickly as a death eater arrived and ran a scan through the immediate area and as he pointed his wand towards their building, Harry ran a complicated disillusionment charm covering the three of them against any detection. The night was long but about 1am Harry woke the other aurors and motioned for them to move down stairs. Harry saw three death eaters arrive and then seven more popped in after the first ones gave the all clear. Harry's team walked down stairs quietly and took their positions outside of the flat near some old parked cars and dump bins. Harry tried his hardest to see who was there and even though there were street lights and lights on and in the house, it was too hard to tell. Harry could make out the conversation between the first three that arrived, they mentioned attacking the house from the rear but keeping someone at the front to cover them. The third one spoke with a strong accent and he said he would take the back but when the third one spoke Harry recognised the voice instantly, it was Hermione.

"Antonio, I'll keep watch here, you go with Malfoy and take the back, summon me if you need anything." Hermione spoke with such power it almost scared Harry. Antonio nodded and walked away but Malfoy stayed behind.

"Don't try anything Alexie, I'm watching you." Malfoy put his hand on her neck and she quickly grabbed it and twisted his wrist till he was bent over and his hood fell off. Harry fought the gasp that threatened to escape, it wasn't Draco it was his father Lucius. Lucius Malfoy almost killed her the other night. He watched their interaction intently.

"Listen to me Malfoy my father might trust you but I don't and I never will so you touch me again and what I did to you the other night will be nothing compared to what I do to you this time you bastard." She pushed his hand away and he stumbled but pulled his wand on her and Hermione pushed her long black cape off. Harry noticed she was dressed similarly to how she dresses at home, but all black leather but the most significant change was that she had short black hair. Her long golden brown hair was gone. She walked around him with his wand still pointing in her face and when she was facing Harry she glanced over, somehow sensing he was there. She covered it well and continued walking around her prey. Malfoy lowered his wand and grabbed her arm and pulled her into his body.

"Listen Alexie and you listen well. I will lead this war one day not you, I will take over one day and when I do, I will have my way with you once and for all." Malfoy pulled her closer and grabbed her face with his other hand and then kissed her hard. Hermione reached up and kneed him in the groin really hard and he fell back from the shock. She got her wand out and said a silent spell and he writhed in pain in front of her, "You keep your filthy germs to yourself Malfoy, you saw what I did to your son, just give me a reason to do the same to you you bastard."

"Alexie, let him go!" Antonio had returned looking for Malfoy.

"Come on, he's no good to me if you kill him tonight and we all know you are quite capable so leave him to me." Antonio was trying to reason with her and when she stopped he dragged Malfoy back up off the ground and took him around to the back of the house.

Hermione bent down and picked up her cloak and put it back on her shoulders. She walked over to the front of the house which was directly in front of the flat where Harry was hiding. She sat down on a brick fence and took out a cigarette and started smoking. Larry asked quietly what was she doing and Ryan shrugged his shoulders. After a few more drags of her cigarette she raised her wand and did a sweeping movement and then Harry felt a tingle go through his body. He looked over at Ryan and Larry and noticed they were frozen, she had cursed them. Hermione knew he was there and if she knew, it meant the others could know too. By the time Harry looked back at her she was gone and he frantically searched the area without giving away his location. He felt a hand on his mouth and he turned around into her embrace.

"Harry what the fuck are you doing here?" Hermione continued to check over his shoulder. He noticed her face looked slightly different too, her eyes were bright blue and she had higher cheek bones and even though the changes were only slight she definitely concealed herself well.

"Go home. I will see you later." Harry shook his head at her, "What? Hermione are you kidding? I'm not your little kid who shouldn't be out playing in the dark." Hermione pulled him back into the trees where it was darker and harder to see them.

"Harry there's more going on here than I can tell you, just trust me and go home!" Harry stood his ground, "NO! I'm not Hermione this is my mission..."

"Then you are going to get killed if you stay here so don't let me hurt you and GO!" she looked over and then quickly looked back at him.

"Are you going?"

"NO!"

"Well then I'm sorry Harry." Hermione turned around and stepped back away from him and mumbled a spell and before Harry could react she had petrified him. She placed him where he could see everything but he couldn't interfere or worse be caught. The anger in his eyes was evident and she gently touched his cheek and then turned to walk back but she stopped and turned back to him and she kissed his lips.

"Sorry Harry but this is for your own good. It will wear off as soon as I apparate away so you won't be stuck here." The obscenities going through Harry's mind would embarrass a truckie at the local pub, he was absolutely furious with her. He watched her walk back over to the front of the house and continue smoking another cigarette like nothing had happened.

In a few minutes though everything happened at once, from what Harry could see with his limited view, approximately ten more death eaters apparated in and stormed the house. Aurors were sending spells flying everywhere and at one point Harry stopped fighting the spell he was under, he stopped because he saw someone outside the house, someone who wasn't fighting the death eaters, someone fighting with the death eaters, someone he trusted with his life.

It was Ron.

_Sorry its a cliffie but let me know what you think..._

_Sirius xoxo_


End file.
